The Fort Completion
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Anonymous asked: Sheldon builds a fort in his room and only lets Amy inside *Intended Shamy fluff*


Another Friday night finally rolled around for Sheldon, and as per usual, Leonard was spending it with Penny, Howard with Bernadette, and Raj with Emily. That left him and Amy, but not until he finished what he had been working on for quite a while now.

Since having gotten out of work, Sheldon had been working non-stop on making the perfect improvements to his make shift fort that he'd had for a while now. In truth, it had never been perfect, that's why he had held off on adding Amy to the fort all that time ago. Now since he had agreed for her to join, he'd been thinking of all the ways he could make his fort perfect, and today he was taking action.

The minute he had gotten out of work, Sheldon had texted Amy and told her to meet him at his apartment at eight that night for a surprise. Sheldon himself hated surprises, but he was willing to do this for Amy. After all, he had told her she was in the fort, but they hadn't really done anything with that. Today was the day.

And now that he realized it, Sheldon was a little nervous. Amy was due to arrive any minute, and he could not stop nit picking at all the little details, he had to make sure it was absolutely perfect. The minute he started pacing, he heard a familiar knock at the door.

When he let her in, all the nervousness flooded off his body. He and Amy always had the best times together, and tonight was going to be no different.

"I'm assuming you have already eaten," he thought out loud, not really sure why. He wasn't hungry, but he figured it was the polite thing to do.

"I have, I'm here for that surprise you told me about." Amy was giddy. He hadn't seen her like this in such a long time, and it was relaxing to know that she was so excited to spend this time with him.

"Good, follow me." And as the two approached his room, Amy's anticipation kept growing. A surprise in Sheldon's room… For all she knew, he could have bought a new train set that he wanted to show her. Still, she was excited and his slower than usual pace was going to drive her nuts.

Before Sheldon would open the door though, he stopped and stood in front of it. Amy looked a little disappointed, but he had his reasoning.

"Amy, I'm going to cover your eyes, this is a surprise, after all." And with that, he walked behind her and wrapped his hands around her eyes so she couldn't see. His body was really close to hers, and the intoxicating smell of her shampoo filled his nose so much that he had to take a deep breath.

Without another word, Sheldon led her into his room and once they were inside, he uncovered her eyes. When she saw the fort literally in the middle of his room, she looked astonished and he wondered how she felt in that moment. In truth, she felt weak in the knees; she wasn't expecting him to do something this awesome. She'd heard of this legendary fort of his, but to be in there with him…

"Sheldon, this is so thoughtful of you…" All she could do was stare at the fort. He hoped she wasn't thinking about how they were both going to fit, seeing as how it was relatively small. He'd figure something out.

"Yes, well, it was the least I could do, I mean; you baked that cake for me when I was feeling sad about Professor Proton…" And once the two were silent again, Amy finally turned to him and, to his surprise, launched herself at him; gripping him in the warmest hug she had ever given him. And he loved it.

He loved it so much so that he was even disappointed when she pulled away. He knew it was for the best though, he didn't think he'd be able to control his emotions very well with her so close.

"What did you plan on doing in the fort?!" Amy asked him excitedly, and in that moment, a huge grin spread across his face. That's when he lifted up one of the blankets to reveal to her his very special gaming console with two controllers hooked up to it. Amy didn't look as enthusiastic, but smiled warmly at him and moved closer to him.

"I was thinking…" Sheldon began, but trailed off when Amy stepped even closer to him. He couldn't think when she was with him, his mind always went blank. The outfit she was wearing was so pretty, and she smelled so wonderful…

"Of course I will play a game with you, Sheldon." Amy answered him with that same warm smile that made his heart melt. Unlike earlier, he felt the opposite of calm. His stomach was churning, and something else was going on in his chest that he knew he wouldn't be able to hide forever…

Holding the blanket up for her, Sheldon watched as Amy climbed into his fort and sat in front of his mini television screen, immediately picking up one of the controllers. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he climbed in right behind her.

After a little bit of fumbling around inside his relatively small fort, Sheldon found himself seated on his floor with Amy practically in his lap. Surprisingly, he didn't mind and fit his arms comfortably around hers, grasping his own controller in his long fingers.

Now Amy was even closer than before, and if Sheldon thought he couldn't think before, it was even more so now. Not that he didn't like it, it just felt odd.

So after a short tutorial of how to play the game, Sheldon began the game with such confidence that made Amy smirk. And oddly enough, she won.

Sheldon was so shocked that all he could do was stare at Amy with his mouth open. She smirked at him and before he knew it, her lips were on his.

And that's really when his mind when more than blank, it was as if he had forgotten everything he had come to know. It was a fascinating feeling, and he even eventually found himself taking charge of their activities; deepening the kiss and running his hands all over Amy's hips.

When she made a small grunting noise, Sheldon knew she liked it, but that didn't help his situation. He thought for sure he had gone too far. That's when he sat up and pulled Amy back into his lap, although he continued on kissing her neck feverishly as if his life depended on it.

And once he had finished, he felt oddly accomplished. He had Amy with him, and he had shown her just how much he loved her, enough to work on his phobias and do such things with her. She must know how he felt then. But what if she still didn't?

So later that night, after Sheldon and Amy had a little more practice together doing small things, he decided to tell her, but not in the conventional way.

"Amy," He began rather smoothly, breaking their comfortable silence. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes Sheldon, you can still sleep on your side of the bed." Amy was absentmindedly running her finger up and down his arm, delighted about the fact that he decided to have her sleep over- in his bed.

"Thank you, but that's not what I was going to say. I wanted to tell you thank you for spending time with me today…" He tried his best not to trail off after this, but he wasn't sure if he accomplished this. "And that I love you."

Surprisingly, Sheldon actually felt as if he had all the confidence in the world. And to his delight, Amy's reply was as perfect as perfect could be.

"I know."


End file.
